


The di Angelos

by addictive_chaos



Series: The Before [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1930s, Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Italy, Past, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictive_chaos/pseuds/addictive_chaos
Summary: Hades had grown to truly love being with his family – and not the godly ones. No, he cherished being around Maria di Angelo and their two beautiful children. Even long after tragedy struck his mortal family, he’d find himself longing for those days again.





	The di Angelos

 

* * *

Hades had grown to truly love being with his family – and not the godly ones. No, he cherished being around Maria di Angelo and their two beautiful children. Even long after tragedy struck his mortal family, he’d find himself longing for those days again.

You see, he never meant to fall in love with Maria. They met at a Gala in Washington D.C. Her father had brought her along since he was the Ambassador of Italy. But she drew him in without even meaning to.

And if anyone asked him nowadays what she was like, he’d think for a moment before telling them, _she was the Sally Jackson of the 20 th century_, and everyone nodded in understanding.

 

They started as friends, but Hades could recognize himself falling in love with her quickly – too quickly.

He was sure never to hide who he was with her. Once it became apparent they’d be seeing each other often, he explained to her he was the Greek God of the Underworld.

She’d looked at him curiously. Then she’d laughed and smiled. _I knew there was something supernatural about you_ , she’d said, unbothered.

 

For many months, Maria shied away from kissing him on the lips. She didn’t want to be the other woman. He’s married. Despite themselves, they did everything but kiss on the lips. Cuddling and kisses on the forehead were common.

Though after one not-date, she had kissed him on the lips. That was all they needed.

They spent the night kissing.

They spent the summer kissing.

 

When Maria found out she was expecting, she cried. She cried and feared what Hades would think or do. He’d seemed kind but she couldn’t stop her worst thoughts from coming forth.

When Maria told him she was expecting, they both cried. He’d held her and told her he loved her. She’d returned his affectionate words.

 

9 months later, they became the proud parents of Bianca di Angelo. They spent the 6 months that followed that, figuring out parenthood.

 

Hades could think of many moments in which he – Lord of the Dead – would end up with spit up or poop on his clothes. And yet, now, if he could, he would go back and do it all again, even if only to see his beloved Maria and gorgeous Bianca.

 

Then they found out she was pregnant again. She cried again.

She knew the dangers that Bianca would face and now she was putting those dangers on another child.

 

And 9 months later, Nico was born. He was born Niccolo di Angelo. And from infanthood, he seemed to like the shadows.

Hades knew, from the moment he saw his son, he would be powerful. Maybe even more powerful than his sister, he thought.

 

As they grew up, Hades tried greatly to be there for his children and lover. But as war in Europe became more and more likely, he found it harder.

Between hiding them from his brothers and then Persephone, plus any other gods that had it out for him, he couldn’t keep up.

By ’38, he was barely able to visit at all. And when he did, he knew he looked worse every time.

 

He watched, helpless, as Bianca slowly grew to resent him for leaving them so often and for so long.

His darling Maria looked sadder and sadder every time he had to bid them farewell for an indefinite period of time.

However, surprisingly, Nico, his happy, little Nico, never grew unhappy. He observed the boy settle for enjoying the moment. He refused to let the knowledge that his Papa would leave anyway get to him.  
Hades admired that about his son.

 

The final night he was able to stay with his family, they listened to the radio. It was some classical music and the family danced.

They were blissfully unaware that in less than 36 hours, Maria would be dead and Bianca and Nico would have no memory of her being alive.

* * *

 


End file.
